warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Windstar/Main article
}} |pastaffie= }} }} }} }} }} |age=Unknown |death=Unknown |kit=''Unknown'' |rogue=Wind, Wind Runner |loner=Wind Runner |queen=Wind |early settler=Wind Runner |leader=Wind, Wind Runner, Windstar |starclan resident=Wind, Windstar |mate=Gorsestar |mother=Unnamed she-cat |sister=Unnamed she-cat |daughters=Moth Flight, Morning Whisker |sons=Emberkit, Dust Muzzle |mentor=Unknown |apps=Unknown |position1=Leader |precededby1=None |succeededby1=Gorsestar |livebooks=''Dawn of the Clans, ''Moth Flight's Vision, Thunderstar's Echo, Shadowstar's Life, Secrets of the Clans, Code of the Clans |deadbooks=''Long Shadows'' }} Windstar, also known as Wind, is a wiry brown tabby she-cat with yellow eyes. Originally known as Wind, she learns to become independent living on the moor and befriends Gorse, who later becomes her mate. She meets Gray Wing, and she and Gorse join Tall Shadow's group. Her devotion to lead does not go unnoticed, and she is welcomed to the group as Wind Runner. She gives birth to Gorse Fur's kits, Emberkit, Morning Whisker, Moth Flight and Dust Muzzle. However, two of her kits die, and Wind Runner decides to form her own group on the moor. Her group is later renamed WindClan. Tensions rise between WindClan and SkyClan resulting in a battle that severely wounds Wind Runner. Moth Flight takes her to the Moonstone, and Wind Runner becomes the first leader to receive their nine lives, and earns the name Windstar. She is later succeeded by her mate, Gorsestar, and Windstar is remembered by her fierce determination and resilience to keep her Clan safe. Her descendants continue to live in WindClan. History ''Dawn of the Clans :As a young cat, Wind hunts with her companion and caretaker, Branch. She is resilient and determined, two traits that help her survive the challenging environment of the moor. After she becomes injured, Branch abandons her and Wind is left alone to fend for herself. Fueled by her strong desire to survive, Wind manages to have a successful life on the moor. She meets a young tom named Gorse, and, despite her initial wariness, she grows to enjoy his company. :Wind and Gorse live on the moor for many moons until they meet Gray Wing, a cat from the mountains. She teaches Gray Wing how to hunt rabbits and to tunnel. Gray Wing wants to invite them to their camp, but both Wind and Tall Shadow are hesitant. Wind prefers her freedom on the moor, but she and Gorse became regular visitors to the camp. Her leadership skills shine when a fire rages through the forest, and when she saves Jagged Peak from suffocating in a tunnel. She is renamed as Wind Runner and officially becomes a member of the camp. :At the camp, Wind Runner gives birth to her kits, Emberkit, Morning Whisker, Dust Muzzle, and Moth Flight. Shortly after, Emberkit dies and Wind Runner mourns heavily. She participates in the deadly fight between Clear Sky and the moor cats at Fourtrees. After the fight, she and the other leaders are visited by spirit cats of their fallen friends, including Emberkit, who warn the cats to unite or die. During a sickness that spreads throughout the groups, Morning Whisker falls ill and dies as well. :After Morning Whisker's death, she and Gorse Fur start their own camp on the moor, wanting to utilize everything she learned about living in a group and create safe haven for their family. There, she and her mate raise their two surviving kits. She welcomes several other cats such as Slate, Spotted Fur, and Gray Wing, but grows distrustful of Slash's former members. Her group is renamed into WindClan by Gray Wing shortly before he dies. Super Editions :In 'Moth Flight's Vision, Wind Runner gets frustrated with Moth Flight's fumbling antics and banishes her when she accidentally strays on a Thunderpath. When Moth Flight comes back with news from StarClan about being the first medicine cat, Wind Runner is hesitant about this news, but trusts her ancestors. Tensions between WindClan and SkyClan rise, and Wind Runner sides with Willow Tail, her Clanmate, about SkyClan stealing prey. The conflict leads to a fight in SkyClan's camp and Wind Runner is critically injured. Following her intuition, Moth Flight carries her mother's body to the Moonstone where she receives her nine lives and the name Windstar. Detailed description :'''Windstar, also known as Wind, is a small and wiry brown she-cat with narrow tabby stripes, a thin, striped face, and yellow eyes. Trivia Interesting facts *While originally stated to have not taken -star as a suffix of her name, this is later contradicted by Moth Flight's Vision, and further supported by Secrets of the Clans, both of which address her as Windstar. *She is the first Clan leader ever to receive nine lives and also the first to lose one. Mistakes *She was mistakenly described with amber eyes. *She was mistakenly called Wind Runner despite receiving her leader name. *She was mistakenly called Windstar before receiving her leader name. *She is listed a non-tabby on the Warriors website family tree. Character pixels Main images Alternate images Official art Ceremonies Leader info }} External links * * * Notes and references }} Category:Main article pages